


Labour

by MrProphet



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Tetris
Genre: F/M, Implied god rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tetris is a much abused copyright, and Greek mythology is fair game.</p><p>This was meant to be funny; now I may never be able to play Tetris again.</p></blockquote>





	Labour

Brick after brick, block after block, while his muscles scream and his back burns; his arms tremble and his hands are strange, alien things that seem to work apart from his volition.

_His hands on her skin, in her hair; her eager breath on his face in the dark of the house that he built for her, brick after brick, block after block._

Here is a hole, there a gap; it is not done while there is a gap. The wall must be built up, twenty courses without a flaw, before the work will be done.

_There was life, there was a future; it was never done while they were together. The life they built together, twenty years without a flaw, nowhere close to done._

Turning and fumbling, fitting brick to brick, block to block. His hammer rings like a bell as it taps the bricks down. Three courses done and they shatter like a pot in a kiln.

_The sudden thunder. Her fear, her courage; the ring like a bell as his hammer strikes the hand that reaches for her and shatters like a pot in a kiln._

The wall is gone, the bricks remain; the blocks remain.

_She is gone, he remains; the god’s anger remains._

Brick after brick, block after block, Tetris labours without end to quell the limitless rage of a thwarted god.

**Author's Note:**

> Tetris is a much abused copyright, and Greek mythology is fair game.
> 
> This was meant to be funny; now I may never be able to play Tetris again.


End file.
